Bezaubernde Diebin
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Eine Versicherungsdetektivin bekommt den Auftrag einen Zimmersafe zu testen und als Beweis einen Ring dort zu entwenden. Entgegen den Informationen ihres Auftraggebers ist der Wohnungsinhaber in der Nacht nicht nur anwesend, sondern auch äußerst attraktiv. Es kommt zur Konfrontation. Sind beide Wesen einer Intrige aufgesessen und wer steckt dahinter. Sesshomaru & OC, Twoshot
1. Der Auftrag

Bezaubernde Diebin - Eine Versicherungsdetektivin bekommt den Auftrag einen Zimmersafe zu testen und als Beweis einen Ring dort zu entwenden. Entgegen den Informationen ihres Auftraggebers ist der Wohnungsinhaber in der Nacht nicht nur anwesend, sondern auch äußerst attraktiv. Es kommt zur Konfrontation. Sind beide Wesen einer Intrige aufgesessen und wer steckt dahinter. Sesshomaru & OC, Twoshot

Ken - Stark, Gesund, Intelligent

**Bezaubernde Diebin**

1. Kapitel - Der Auftrag

Eine junge Frau strich eine Strähne ihres schwarzen langen Haares aus dem Gesicht und seufzte, als sie sich der nächsten Akte zuwendete. An manchen Tagen überkam sie das Gefühl, diese Versicherungsanträge nahmen nie ein Ende. Es war, als ob der Stapel stündlich größer wurde, anstatt kleiner.  
Eigentlich war Rina Tashiro niemand, der gern Akten wälzte. Viel lieber ermittelte sie in Versicherungsbetrugsfällen oder testete Alarmanlagen und Saferäume. Doch auch die Bearbeitung dieser langweiligen Anträge gehörte zu ihren Aufgaben. Eine weitere Akte landete auf den Stapel erledigt. Dann wurde es Zeit eine Pause einzulegen. Ein heißer Tee war jetzt sicherlich genau das Richtige. Kaum war er fertig und kalt genug das sie ihn trinken konnte, klingelte das Telefon. Sofort nahm sie den Hörer ab und meldete sich.

Anhand des Klingeltons wusste Rina bereits, wer der Anrufer war. Ein mysteriöser Mann, dessen Stimme durch elektronische Hilfsmittel entstellt wurde. Immer wenn er sich meldete, gab es eine neue Aufgabe für sie. Entweder sollte eine Alarmanlage getestet werden, ein Wachdienst auf Zuverlässigkeit überprüft oder ob der neue Safe, den man sich gerade geleistet hatte, auch sicher genug war, um Einbrecher abzuschrecken. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Detektivin. Das war ein Auftrag nach ihrem Geschmack um die Langeweile durch brechen zu können.  
Rina war keine Einbrecherin oder Diebin im eigentlichen Sinn. Aber ihr Vater war es gewesen. Von klein auf bildete dieser seine Tochter aus und ausgerechnet während seines größten Coup wurde er erwischt. Rina, kaum 11 Jahre, war damals dabei gewesen, weil er die Hilfe seiner Tochter brauchte. Zusammen mit zwei weiteren Einbruchspezialisten planten sie die große Sache. Einen Einbruch in das am besten gesicherte Haupt Firmengebäude der Taisho Holding Group in Tokio. Eigentlich ein verwegenes Unternehmen, das beinahe von Erfolg gekrönt war. Aber eben nur beinahe.  
Der einzige Grund, warum die kleine Bande erwischt wurde, war ein Hundedämon. Der Inhaber und Geschäftsführer Ken Taisho blieb oft lange im Büro oder kam mitten in der Nacht. Er war einer der Dämonen, die kaum Schlaf benötigten. In dieser Nacht kam Ken, wie die Menschen ihn nannten oder Inu no Taisho, wie sein Titel unter den Youkais lautete, zurück und ging planlos durch das Gebäude. Kameras, Überwachungsanlagen alles funktionierte wie immer tadellos. Was ihn jedoch stutzig werden ließ, menschlicher Geruch in einem Bereich, der für die menschlichen Arbeiter absolut Tabu war. Seine Angestellten hielten sich ausnahmslos daran. So sah der Herr der Hunde nach, entdeckte die Einbrecher und informierte den Sicherheitsdienst. Da ein ganz besonders übereifriger Mitarbeiter die Polizei informierte, wurde die Bande wenig später festgenommen.  
Dann kam erst heraus das eine der maskierten Gestalten ein junges Mädchen war. Inu no Taisho wurde neugierig und unterhielt sich lange mit dem Kind. Er mochte Rin auf Anhieb, setzte sich für sie ein und nahm sie unter seine Fittiche. Die Taishos ermöglichten dem Mädchen die Schule zu beenden, zu studieren und gaben ihr später diesen Job als Versicherungssachbearbeiteri n. Aufgrund ihres Scharfsinns deckte sie oft Betrugsfälle auf. Außerdem hielt sie sich immer auf dem Laufenden, was neue Technologien im Bereich Einbruch, Sicherheit und Safes anging. Sie nutzte dieses Wissen, um Betrüger und Diebe zu überführen. Ken war stolz auf sein Mündel.

Nur kurz nachdem Rina ihr Gespräch beendet hatte betrat ihr Ziehvater Ken Taisho ihr gemütliches Büro, nahm sich ebenfalls einen Tee und setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa. Eine Weile betrachtete der Youkai die junge Frau. Immer wenn dieser Fremde einen Auftrag hatte, bekam Rina ein bestimmtes Strahlen. Diese Herausforderung bekam ihr gut.  
Als dieser mysteriöse Auftraggeber das erste Mal Kontakt zu ihr aufnahm, kam sie zu ihm, erzählte alles und fragte um Rat. Nachdem er ihre Gründe erfuhr, stimmte er nicht nur zu, sondern ermöglichte seiner Ziehtochter weitere Bildung in diesem Bereich. Diese Testeinbrüche wurden immer mit der Polizei abgesprochen, sodass da keine Probleme zu erwarten waren.  
Den Auftrag, den sie heute angenommen hatte, würde anders verlaufen. Davon ahnt sie jedoch nichts.  
Rina fuhr, nachdem sie das Büro verließ sofort nach Hause. Wie versprochen hatte der mysteriöse Fremde in ihrem Briefkasten das Foto und weitere Einzelheiten hinterlegt. Diesen Gegenstand auf dem Bild sollte sie als Beweis aus dem Safe entwenden.

Nachdenklich schaute Ken der jungen Frau mit den rehbrauen Augen nach. Danach ging er durch die Gänge seiner Firma. Später, erst im Büro seines ältesten Sohnes löste der Daiyoukai seine menschliche Verwandlung auf und zeigte sich als weißhaariger Dämon mit den üblichen Malen auf den Wangenknochen.

Sesshomaru folgte dem Beispiel seines Vaters, den er sehr verehrte. Nun standen sich beide in ihrer menschlichen Youkaigestalt gegenüber. Beide fühlten sich so wohler.  
Ken musterte seinen Erstgeborenen. Immer noch spiegelte sich in dessen Augen Sehnsucht und eine gewisse Unruhe. Sein Vater war das einzige Wesen, dass seine Emotionen zusehen bekommt und sie deuten konnte. Ansonsten war er der kalte unnahbare Sohn des Besitzers und Mitinhaber der Firma. Seine Anweisungen waren immer kurz und präzise.  
Doch Ken hatte seinen Sohn anders gekannt. Aufgeschlossener, gelegentlich sogar sanft lächelnd. Früher als Rina noch jünger war, verbrachten beide viel Zeit miteinander. Doch eines Tages machte der jüngere Daiyoukai eine Wandlung durch. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war auch Rina distanziert und zurückhaltend. Im Gegensatz zu früher ging sie Sesshomaru jetzt immer aus dem Weg.  
Lange Zeit fragte sich Inu no Taisho ob es böses Blut zwischen ihnen gab, doch beide stritten das energisch ab. Einige Zeit später fand der ältere Hundedämon die Ursache, doch er mischte sich nicht ein.  
Jetzt riet er seinen Sohn:" Geh nach Hause, entspannend dich ein paar Tage! Das Treffen für morgen Abend wurde auf nächste Woche verlegt."

Sesshomaru folgte dem Rat und verließ die Firma nur wenige Augenblicke später. Die Nacht und den nächsten Tag verbrachte er außerhalb der Stadt. Zum Glück gab es noch eine menge Nationalparks, wo ein Hauch der einstigen Natur zurückblieb und gepflegt wurde.  
Nach seiner Rückkehr stand der Dämon lange Zeit auf dem Balkon und schaute auf die vielen Lichter von Tokio. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl hier, ebenso wie sein Vater, doch es war eine Notwendigkeit. Unter den Menschen zu leben, ihre Geschicke zu lenken, ansonsten hätte sich diese erbärmliche Rasse vermutlich schon selbst vernichtet. Doch es war ein fades Triumphgefühl. Sesshomaru wusste nur zu gut, was ihm fehlte. Ein Wesen an seiner Seite. Nein, nicht irgendein Wesen. Sie.  
Doch sie erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht. Im Gegenteil sie hatte sich distanziert und mied ihn. Vermutlich weil allein der Gedanke von einem Youkai geküsst und berührt zuwerden sie abstieß.

Rina hatte sich gut vorbereitet. Sie bekam detaillierte Pläne der Sicherheitsanlagen und studierte sie sorgfältig. Einen Schwachpunkt fand sie sofort. An einem der Fenster konnte man leicht ein Kabel überbrücken. So seilte sie sich in der Nacht vom Dach ab und landete auf dem Balkon. Das Fenster durch, das sie einstieg gehörte zu einer kleinen Kammer. Wenn man diese verließ, stand man schon auf dem Flur und von dort waren es nur noch wenige Schritte bis zu dem Regal. Dahinter verbarg sich der geheime Raum.  
Die Wohnung selbst hatte unzählige Zimmer und nahm die gesamte oberste Etage des Hochhauses ein. Normalerweise würden hier mehrere Wohnungen zu finden sein. Doch der Inhaber nahm alle in Beschlag, entfernte Wände und schuf so größere Räume.  
Dennoch nutzte er nur einen Teil, oft hielt er sich selten hier auf. Wer der Inhaber ist, wusste Rina nicht, nur dass es sich um einen reichen Industriellen handelte. Ihren Informationen nach weilte Dieser heute Abend auf einer dringenden Sitzung, die er nicht absagen durfte, so wichtig war sie. Das gab Rina den Freiraum, den sie brauchte.

Nachdem Sesshomaru den Balkon verlassen hatten, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer. So lag er nun auf dem Bett, sein Blick zum Fenster hinaus gerichtet. Weshalb seine Gedanken heute nur um diese menschliche Frau kreisten, die er mehr als alles begehrte, sich sehnsüchtig als Gefährtin wünschte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht hätte er schon längst versucht sie zu verführen, doch den Zorn seines Vaters vermied er bewusst.

Da plötzlich ging leise der Alarm los. Jemand betrat den Saferaum. Dieser Alarm war eine kleine Sicherheitserweiterung. Niemand wusste von diesem speziellen System außer vielleicht sein Vater. Allein der Safe war so sicher das jedes zusätzliche System eigentlich überflüssig war.  
Verwundert stand der silberweißhaarige Dämon auf und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Hier standen einige Geräte, die direkt mit dem Saferaum verbunden waren. Kaum hatte der Hundedämon den Monitor eingeschaltet, sah er ein schwarz gekleidetes Wesen mit Maske zwischen den unzähligen Schätzen stehen.  
Jetzt bewegte sich der Unbekannte und Sesshomaru erkannte aufgrund der zahlreichen Kurven eine Frau in dem Einbrecher. Der Youkai zog etwas seine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Offenbar war diese Frau nicht auf Wertsachen aus oder sie suchte etwas Bestimmtes. Anderseits hatte sie eine abwartende Haltung eingenommen.

Rina war einen Moment ratlos. Sie fand den Ring nicht. Doch was würde es bringen, wenn sie stundenlang suchte. Es war besser sich nicht all zulange aufzuhalten. Deshalb zog sie eine Minikamera hervor und fotografierte einige Gegenstände, um wenigsten einen Beweis zu haben.  
Dann verließ sie den Raum, schloss die Tür und wartete, bis die Verriegelung sich aktivierte. Danach schaffte sie gerade zwei Schritte bis jemand sie brutal packte, gegen die Wand stieß und dort praktisch mit seinen eigenem Körper festnagelte.  
Ihr Angreifer hielt einen ihrer Arme fest und legte seine andere Hand um ihren Hals, wobei er ein wenig zudrückte.  
Dann beugte sich die Person näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:" Ich hoffe du hast eine sehr gute Erklärung!"  
Nachdem Rina ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatte, stellte sie mit erneuten Schrecken fest, wie sehr ihr dieses erotische Stimme unter die Haut ging. Der Hauch des Atems, die extreme Nähe verursachten ein Kribbeln was sie bis jetzt nur bei einem Wesen empfunden hatte.  
Obwohl ihr kaum Bewegungsfreiheit blieb, gelang es der jungen Frau den Kopf zuwenden. Nun erkannte sie den Angreifer allein schon an den silberweißen Haaren, den spitzen Klauen an seinen Fingern und den magentafarbigen Streifen am Handgelenk, mit dem er ihren Arm umklammerte.  
" Sesshomaru Taisho.", entfuhr es ihr deshalb.  
" Richtig. Wenn du mich kennst, weshalb vergreifst du dich an meinem Besitz?"  
Rina schluckte. Weshalb musste es ausgerechnet diese Wohnung sein. Jeder Mensch oder Youkai wäre ihr recht gewesen. Doch von diesem unnahbaren, undurchschaubaren Wesen erwischt zu werden war sicher einem Todesurteil gleichzusetzen.  
Doch noch immer hing seine Frage in der Luft. So antwortete die Detektivin: " Ich habe nichts gestohlen. Außerdem solltest du nicht hier sein."  
Zuerst schmälerte Sesshomaru seine Augen über die respektlose Anrede. Etwas lockerte sich der Griff des Dämons, sodass Rina ihren Kopf noch etwas weiter drehen konnte.  
Der Hundedämon wirkte gerade nachdenklich, nicht nur weil diese Frau vor ihm in einem recht vertraulichen Ton sprach. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wer sie war. Doch woher sollte sie wissen, dass er nicht da sein würde. Genau genommen war das Treffen nicht nur geheim. Das es verschoben wurde war ein anderer Umstand.  
" Und das weißt du von wem?", konnte sich Sesshomaru nicht verkneifen zufragen.  
" Von meinem Auftraggeber.", fauchte die Unbekannte ihm entgegen. Jetzt wurde sie erneut schmerzhaft an die Wand gedrückt, während sich eine Kralle in ihr Handgelenk bohrte.  
" Wer ist er und weshalb fotografierst du meine Wertsachen?", waren die nächsten Fragen des Daiyoukais, dabei klang seine Stimme eisig. Sie fröstelte etwas. Da Rina bei den Taisho lebte wusste sie nur zugut, was es bedeutete. Die dämonisch Energie Sesshomarus stieg an.

Leugnen war zwecklos, das war Rina bewusst. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten würde Sesshomaru eine Lüge sofort erkennen. So schilderte sie ihren Auftrag. Welches Schmuckstück sie stehlen sollte, beschrieb sie zwar nicht, erwähnte nur, dass es sich um einen Ring handelte. Im Safe lagen mehrere davon, nur nicht der Gesuchte.  
Wer immer der mysteriöse Unbekannte war, würde sich auf etwas gefasst machen können , sobald Sesshomaru herausfand, wer er ist. Was wohl der Grund war, was da dahinter steckte? Nun die Einbrecherin führte nur den Auftrag aus. Eigentlich traf sie keine Schuld, dennoch wollte er ihr eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Seine Klaue ließ ihr Handgelenk los, streifte beinahe zärtlich über das Gesicht, was noch immer unter der Maske verborgen war. Dann begann der Dämon ihren Körper zu erkunden. Dabei ging er nicht sehr zaghaft mit ihr um, einige Krallen zerschnitten auch das Leder und hinterließen Schnitte oder Löcher.

Das weiche Leder ihres Overalls lag so eng an ihrer Haut das Sesshomaru jede ihrer Rundungen und Erhebungen spürte. Er streifte über den Po der Unbekannten, über die Hüfte seitlich hinauf. Dann glitt seine Klaue über eine Brust der Einbrecherin, zwickte sie sogar.  
Leise keucht Rina auf, was den Youkai irritierte. Er wollte ihr Angst machen, sie verschrecken, doch stattdessen erreicht er das Gegenteil. Deutlich spürte Sesshomaru durch den glatten Stoff hindurch wie sich die Brustwarze, die er gerade berührte aufrichtete und wie sich der Geruch der Fremden änderte. Sie bekam keine Angst, nein sie reagierte mit Verlangen und dabei war sie nicht einmal läufig. Außerdem kämpfte die Unbekannte nicht. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, genoss sie sogar die Berührungen.  
Wahrscheinlich war es ihm selbst nicht bewusst, doch Sesshomaru war schon längst zärtlicher geworden. Als ob er instinktiv vermeiden wollte die junge Frau zu verletzen.  
Doch was noch schlimmer war, bei ihm hatte es den gleichen Effekt. Genau jetzt konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Sesshomaru wollte sie besitzen, sich mit ihr vereinigen. Ob ihr Widerstand immer noch so schwach wäre, wenn er ihr mit seinen Klauen die Kleidung vom Körper fetzen und sie von hinten nehmen würde. Oder würde sie in seinen Armen vor Lust dahin schmelzen. Es reizte ihn plötzlich das herauszufinden. Doch seine Selbstbeherrschung siegte. Er war kein Monster, was sich ein weibliches Wesen ohne deren Einverständnis nahm. Wenn er sich vereinigte, wollte er ihren Blick sehen, ihre Hingabe. Außerdem ging ihm flüchtig der Wunsch durch den Kopf, das er alles dafür geben würde, wenn diese Einbrecherin Rina wäre.

Eng beieinander standen sie da. Sesshomaru zog noch einmal ihren Geruch ein, runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Zwar überlagerte der eigenartige Geruch des Leders sämtliche anderen Düfte, dennoch nahm er jetzt einen zarten Hauch war. Dieser Duft nach Blumen roch so vertraut.  
Nach kurzem Nachdenken ließ der Daiyoukai die Unbekannte los. Kalt und emotionslos befahl er:" Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und die Polizei rufe."  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging einfach aus dem Raum

..tbc...

2. Kapitel - Die Beute

Wird Rina die Wohnung verlassen? Will Sesshomaru wirklich das sie geht? Wer ist der mysteriöse Auftraggeber?


	2. Die Beute

2. Kapitel - Die Beute

Als Rina die Tür hörte, wusste sie das sie allein im Flur stand. Die junge Frau seufzte, drehte sich um und lehnte ihren Hinterkopf an die Wand. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und ließ das eben Geschehene, sowie die Vergangenheit Revue passieren.  
Solange sehnte sie sich nach den Berührungen von Sesshomaru und jetzt wo sie seine Klauen an ihrem Körper gespürt hatte, fühlte es sich richtig an. Am Anfang war er grob, das gefiel ihr nicht wirklich. Es tat ihr weh und die Krallen verletzen sie zusätzlich.  
Doch später waren seine Hände fast wie Balsam und der Schmerz sofort vergessen. Rina bemerkte auch wie angetan der Dämon von ihr war. Deutlich spürte sie seine Erregung an ihrem Hinterteil. Vielleicht geschah es unbewusst von seiner Seite aber sie fand es schön, als er sich an ihr rieb. Dennoch konnte er unmöglich gewusst haben, wer die Frau hinter der Maske gewesen ist, oder hat er ihren Geruch erkannt und nur deswegen so reagiert?  
Tatsache war jedoch nur wenige Augenblicke genügten um die feste Mauer, um ihren Herzen völlig zu zerstören. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, niemals konnte sie die Gefühle ignorieren, welche sie ihm entgegen brachte. Zwei Jahre versuchte sie schon dem Hundedämon aus dem Weg zugehen. Das war jedoch nicht so einfach, wenn man im selben Bürogebäude arbeitete und zu der gleichen Familie gehörte. Den Kontakt zu ihrer Familie abbrechen, dass würde sie nie tun. In ihren Augen wäre so etwas undankbar. Deshalb verschloss sie ihre Gefühle tief in sich drin.  
Seit Rina bei den Taishos lebte war Sesshomaru wie ein großer Bruder für sie gewesen, half ihr bei Schularbeiten oder tröstete sie Nachts, wenn sie jedes Mal Albträume hatte. Diese Träume begannen kurz, nachdem ihr Vater verurteilt wurde. Noch im  
Gerichtssaal drohte er den Taishos. Sie trugen Schuld, ihretwegen kam er ins Gefängnis und nahmen sie ihm auch noch sein Kind. Als dann Rina den ersten Drohbrief von ihm erhielt und am Tag darauf ein fremder Mann, ein offenbar bezahlter Handlanger sie fast entführte, bekam das Mädchen Angst.  
Inuyasha, Kens jüngerer Sohn vereitelte die Entführung zum Glück. Der Hanyou studierte zu dem Zeitpunkt an der Uni und bekam die ganze Sache nur am Rande mit. Doch Sesshomaru war einfach immer für sie da. Nachdem Tod ihres Vaters, und als Rina älter wurde, merkte sie das sich ihre Gefühle änderten. Wann genau es geschah, konnte die Detektivin nicht nachvollziehen. Am Anfang war sich Rina nicht sicher, doch immer öfters bekam sie mit, wie der Hundedämon sie beobachtete. Dabei war dessen Blick nicht mehr brüderlich, sondern etwas anders flackerte in seinen goldenen Augen. Interesse würde Rina meinen, dort zu sehen.  
Sie wusste das Sesshomaru niemand war der seine Gefühle in Worte fassen würde, das verlangte sie auch nicht. Als der Youkai ihr dann vermehrt seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sie belanglos zu mehreren Abendessen ausführte und ihr eines Abends sogar eine Rose kaufte, begann sich Rina Hoffnungen zu machen. Wie närrisch sie doch gewesen war.

In seiner Eigenschaft als stellvertretender Geschäftsführer der Taisho Holding Group befand sich Sesshomaru einige Tage auf Geschäftsreise. Am Tag seiner Rückkehr suchte sie den Youkai in seinem Büro auf. Da anklopfen bei Sesshomaru nicht nötig war, weil  
er sie schon auf dem Gang kommen hörte und immer vorher Rinas Geruch erkannte, ging sie auch diesmal sofort in das Büro. Sie befand sich gerade Mitten im Vorzimmer als sie Sesshomarus Stimme hörte. Der Youkais sagte zu jemanden:" Ich ziehe keinen Menschen als Gefährtin in Betracht."  
Danach gab es ein lautes krachendes Geräusch in dem Büro.  
Der Schreibtisch der Sekretärin war leer, vermutlich genehmigte sich Yuki gerade ihre Mittagspause. Da die Tür zum eigentlichen Büro offen stand, ging Rina weiter und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar weshalb Yuki nicht an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, da sie auf dem von Sesshomaru flanierte, völlig nackt. Eine Position, die eindeutig nur einen Schluss zuließ.  
Yuki saß auf dem Schreibtisch, während sie sich an dem Youkai festhielt. Sesshomaru stand zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen. Die Sekretärin seufzte und man hörte sie sagen:" Oh Boss ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie stürmisch du bist."  
Da war Rina sofort klar, was genau die beiden Wesen gerade taten. Sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien, und rannte weg. Sesshomaru bemerkte die Anwesenheit seiner Ziehschwester nicht, dafür aber die Sekretärin. Sie stand noch am selben Tag bei der Detektivin im Büro und band ihr auf die Nase, wie herrlich doch der Sex mit ihrem Chef war. Außerdem warf Yuki ihr an den Kopf das Sesshomaru Menschen verabscheute und nie im Leben mit solchem Abschaum eine Beziehung eingehen würde. Das Nächste, was Rina von ihr erfuhr, dass sie noch am selben Tag kündigen würde, weil ihr Boss es regelmäßig mit Dämoninnen in der Firma trieb.  
Zwar glaubte die junge Frau ihr nicht aber die Worte fraßen sich dennoch in ihr Herz.

Am Abend darauf gab es ein gemeinschaftliches Essen mit der Familie. Danach fuhr Sesshomaru Rina nach Hause. Zum Abschied tat er genau das, was sie sich schon so lange ersehnte. Er nahm Rina in die Arme und küsste sie. Ein Kuss, der sie eigentlich umgehauen hätte, wenn sie nicht immer noch das Bild der nackten Yuki im Kopf sehen würde. Deshalb rastete Rina aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Beinahe entschuldigte sie sich. Doch sobald sie den kalten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, wusste die Detektivin, dass sie nie wieder eine Chance bei ihm hatte.

Jetzt stand sie nun hier im Flur des Youkais und grübelte nach. Gerade fragte sie sich wie weit Sesshomaru gegangen wäre, ob er nur aufgehört hat, weil er merkte, dass sie ein Mensch war. Oder gab es andere Gründe.  
Dann murmelte sie halblaut: " Erst vergewaltigt er mich fast und dann lässt der Mistkerl mich stehen. Oh nein nicht mit mir."  
Irgendwie wurde sie gerade wütend. Sie begutachtete ihre Kleidung und ihren Körper. Es gab zwar kaum Verletzungen aber den Overall konnte sie wegschmeißen.

Sesshomaru betrat sein Wohnzimmer, setzte sich in den Sessel, wobei er seinen Kopf in eine seiner Klauenhände stützte. Mit seinen Gedanken weilte er in der Ferne. Dieser Geruch der Unbekannten erinnerte ihn an Rina, deshalb musste er Abstand von dieser Frau nehmen. Erneut kam ihm der Verdacht, dass es tatsächlich das Mündel seines Vaters war. Der Gedanke war zwar absurd, weshalb sollte sie bei ihm einbrechen. Log sie vielleicht doch und es gab keinen Auftraggeber?  
Ihre Stimme riss ihn plötzlich aus den Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf, sah zur Tür.  
Die Einbrecherin betrat den Raum und sagte:" Man sieht wieder deutlich, was für ein rücksichtsloser Dämon du bist."

Damit nahm sie ihre Maske ab und öffnete ihren Zopf. Nur kurz schüttelte sie sich, bis die Haare über die Schulter, den Rücken hinab fielen. Danach zog sie den Overall aus und der Youkai sah, was seine Klauen angerichtet hatten. Nur ein oder zwei Kratzer hatten wohl geblutet, ansonsten gab es nur rote Striemen. Einzig die Verletzungen der Hand, die durch seine Klaue entstand, musste versorgt werden.  
Zwar sah man keinerlei Emotionen auf dem Gesicht des Youkais, dennoch war er überrascht. Gerade hatte er noch gerätselt und jetzt stand tatsächlich das Objekt seine Begierde vor ihm. Weshalb dieser Ausdruck ihm durch den Kopf ging, konnte sich der Daiyoukai selbst nicht erklären. Um sich nicht zuverraten zeigte er auch bei seinen nächsten Worten keinerlei Regung.  
" Erst brichst du in meine Wohnung ein und dann soll ich noch entgegenkommend sein." Noch einmal warf er einen Blick über ihren Körper, da sie nun nur noch in Slip und BH ihm gegenüberstand.  
" Der Verbandskasten ist draußen im Flur.", gab Sesshomaru noch einen Hinweis.  
Rina schaute den Youkai grimmig an. Ihr lagen genug Dinge auf der Zunge, die sie ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte. Dennoch kam kein Laut über ihre Lippen. Ein kurzes Aufflackern in den goldenen Augen ließ sie verstummen. War das gerade Bedauern? Ganz sicher nicht bei jemand wie Sesshomaru. Deshalb drehte sie sich wortlos um und versorgte die Kratzer und klebte ein Pflaster auf ihren Arm.

Inzwischen trat Sesshomaru zu einem der Schränke. Er war sich sicher, dass die Frau seines Bruders noch einige Sachen hier hatte. Eine Zeit lang wohnten sie gemeinsam hier, doch da Inuyasha einige Kinder wollte, kamen sie über ein, dass sich ein Haus in einem ruhigen Stadtviertel mit großem Garten besser eignete.  
Tatsächlich würde der Youkai fündig. Ein einfaches T-Shirt, ein mittellanger Rock und eine kurze Jacke holte er aus dem Schrank, die er Rina gab, sobald sie den Raum betrat. Sie zog sich schnell an. Danach warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Sesshomaru.  
Kein es tut mit Leid, weil ich dich verletzt habe. Nur dieser kalte Blick. Die Diebin seufzte und wandte sich zur Tür.  
" Rina.", hörte sie ihren Namen und blieb stehen.  
" Dieser Auftraggeber, erzähl mir alles darüber!", forderte der Youkai die junge Frau auf. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was dahinter steckte. Vielleicht fand er in Rinas Bericht einen Hinweis.  
Die junge Frau war stehen geblieben, zögerte einen Moment und wandte sich dann doch um. Auf den Anblick, der sich ihr offenbarte, war sie nicht vorbereitet.  
Ihr Freund ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Der Gürtel des Morgenmantels hatte sich gelockert und entblößte nun einen Teil des Oberkörpers.

Die Frage hatte sie noch am Rande registriert, dennoch antwortete sie nicht.  
Wie gebannt starrte Rina auf die nackte Brust. Dieses Stück Haut zusehen beflügelte ihre Fantasie. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie mit den Fingern darüber strich, seine Brustwarzen zwischen ihren Kuppen rieb, die Konturen seiner Rippen nachzufahren, das alles kam ihr in den Sinn.  
Ihr wurde heiß und Verlangen brannte ihn ihr. Alles, was sie sich wünschte, waren seine Küsse auf ihrer Haut, wie er ihre Knospen in den Mund nahm, daran saugte. Wenn Sesshomaru sie nur wieder so verlangend berührte wie vorhin. Alles, was sie wollte, war  
in seinen Armen zu liegen, seine Küsse zu schmecken. Ihr Blick glitt tiefer bis zu der Wölbung in der Unterhose. Wie sich das Teil wohl anfühlte. Sie stellte es sich samtig zart und hart vor. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste die Detektivin und unwillkürlich  
seufzte sie.

Sesshomaru stieg der leichte Geruch der Erregung in die Nase und es verwunderte ihn. Die kleine Einbrecherin verlangte es nach seinen Berührungen, anders konnte sich der Youkai das Ganze nicht erklären. Obwohl er sie in den letzten Jahren immer unfreundlich behandelte? Bei jeder Frau hätte er sich genommen was er begehrt und ihr das gegeben, was sie sich wünschte. Doch bei Rina war er unsicher, ein Zustand, der neu für ihn war.  
Sie war immer noch das Mündel seines Vaters. Nicht auszudenken was Inu no Taisho mit ihm machen würde, wenn er davon erfuhr. So blieb er, wo er war, und tat das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er zog die Hälften seines seidenen Hausmantels zusammen und band sich den Gürtel neu.  
Dieser plötzlich ihr verwehrte Blickfang brachte Rina zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie atmete kurz durch und dann kam sie entschlossen näher. Sie setzte sich neben Sesshomaru und sah ihn an. Da er sie nicht wegschickte und auch schwieg, rückte sie noch näher und legte wie früher ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Im ersten Moment bedachte der Dämon die kleine Menschenfrau mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Doch dann tat er das, was er früher auch getan hätte, er legte seinen Arm um Rina. So saßen sie lange schweigend nebeneinander. Dann flüsterte sie kaum hörbar:" Ich wünschte wir könnten an dem Punkt weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben Bruder und Schwester zu sein."  
Diesen Wunsch von der Detektivin zu hören verletzte ihn auf merkwürdiger Weise. Deshalb fragte er :" Willst du das wirklich? Meine Schwester sein."  
Rina runzelte ihre Stirn, veränderte etwas ihre Haltung, sodass sie Sesshomaru direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Der Youkai fasste gerade einen Entschluss. Mehr als wieder eine Ohrfeige von ihr ein fangen konnte er doch nicht. So legte er seine Klaue in ihren Nacken beugte sich zu ihr, um mit seinen Lippen die der jungen Frau zu berühren. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment,  
viel zu wenig um den Kuss richtig auskosten zukönnen. Als er sie wieder losließ, streiften seine Finger federleicht vom Haaransatz nach vor bis zu ihrem Kinn. Dann hob Sesshomaru einen Finger und fuhr die Konturen von Rinas Unterlippe nach. Ein Schauder lief durch ihren Körper aufgrund dieser sinnlichen Berührung.

Dann wandte Sesshomaru seinen Kopf und der magische Moment war vorbei. Dennoch empfand Rina immer noch die Nachwirkungen seiner Berührungen.  
" Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", begann die junge Frau.  
Sesshomaru musterte sie kurz und erwiderte etwas, dass man auch als Zustimmung auffassen konnte:" Es gibt einiges, worüber wir sprechen sollten."  
" Du selbst hast gesagt, dass du eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen nicht in Betracht ziehst?"  
Mit dieser Frage rechnete Sesshomaru nicht. Außerdem konnte er nicht nachvollziehen überhaupt so eine Äußerung von sich gegeben zuhaben. Deshalb wollte er nun wissen: "Wann habe ich das gesagt?"  
" Als du diese Dämonin ge..", Rina stockte und suchte nach einem besseren Wort. "Als du mit Yuki Sex auf deinem Schreibtisch hattest."  
Deutlich hörte Sesshomaru in den Worten seiner kleinen Freundin den Vorwurf heraus. Doch da war noch mehr. Wut. Enttäuschung. Eifersucht. Ob er es je herausfinden würde?  
Dennoch musste er zuerst etwas klarstellen. " Ich hatte noch nie Sex auf meinen Schreibtisch. Vermutlich hat es für dich so ausgesehen. Yuki hat sich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und sich mir an den Hals geschmissen. Als ich sie von mir stieß, klammerte sie sich an mir fest und wir fielen zusammen gegen den Tisch. Danach habe ich ihr gekündigt. Sie fand eine Menge Argumente, doch ich blieb hart. Sie ging, weil ich ihr drohte, den Sicherheitsdienst zu holen."

Der Daiyoukai dachte nach. Etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt fing Rina an sich zu distanzieren. Am nächsten Abend gingen sie zusammen mit der Familie aus. Als Sesshomaru die junge Frau an ihrer Wohnung absetzte, konnte er zum ersten Mal nicht widerstehen. Er fand  
sie an diesem Abend besonders bezaubernd, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie diesmal nicht auf die Wange, sondern auf den Mund. Rinas Reaktion darauf war heftig. Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Normalerweise würde er so eine Respektlosigkeit nie durchgehen lassen, doch ihre Worte danach verwirrten ihn.  
Das schwarzhaarige Mündel seines Vaters fauchte ihm entgegen:" Ich bin keine von denen, die du einfach flach legen kannst."  
Seine Antwort darauf lautete damals:" Der einzige Grund, warum ich dir das Durchgehen lasse, ist mein Vater, da du unter seinem Schutz stehst."  
Danach war er einfach gegangen, obwohl es ihm auffiel, das die junge Frau etwas sagen wollte. So fand er nie heraus, ob sie sich entschuldigen wollte oder die ganze Sache erklären.

Jetzt ergab ihr damaliges Verhalten einen Sinn. Doch auch in dem anderen Punkt verdiente Rina eine Aufklärung:" Du kennst nur einen Teil des ganzen. Dass ich keinen Menschen als Gefährtin in Betracht ziehe, stimmt. Aus zwei Gründen. Bereits vor dem Vorfall mit Yuki wollte ich nur dich und du bist kein Mensch, nicht im eigentlichen Sinn."  
" Das musst du mir genauer erklären, ich sehe weder wie eine Youkai noch eine Hanyou aus.", deutlich konnte man den Unglauben aus ihren Worten entnehmen.  
" Hast du dich nie gefragt, weshalb du so außergewöhnliche Sinne besitzt. Mein Vater vermutet du bist die Nachfahrin eines Hundedämons. Nur jemand wie er spürt den Hauch der dämonischen Energie in dir. Wie du selbst immer sagst, dein Gehör ist etwas  
besser als bei gewöhnlichen Menschen, auch deine Augen oder dein Geruchsinn. Das war auch ein Grund, weshalb ein Vater dich als Einbrecherin ausbildete. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten warst du ihm eine große Hilfe."  
Rina dachte kurz nach. Schon als sie klein war, sprach ihr Vater oft über diese Dinge, welches Talent sie hätte. Ihre Ausbildung spezialisierte er auch auf das Knacken von Tresoren. Rina konnte mit dem bloßen Ohr Tresore öffnen, wobei sie nur ihr Gehör auf das Geräusch konzentrieren musste.  
Ihr Vater oder seine Kumpane benutzten als Hilfsmittel empfindliche Stethoskope und selbst damit schafften sie es nicht immer.

" Wusste er davon etwa?", wollte sie deshalb jetzt als Nächstes wissen.  
" Nein, ich glaube er hielt dich nur für talentiert. Wir vermuten, dass nicht einmal deine Mutter ihre Abstammung kannte."  
Rina versank erneut in Gedanken. Nach einer Weile erklärte sie dann:" Selbst wenn es wahr ist, dennoch fühle ich mich als Mensch."  
" Egal was du bist. Rina Tashiro, deine Familie sind wir, die Taishos. Vergiess das nie.", bei diesen Worten ergriff der Youkai die Hand der Jüngeren, hielt sie dann sanft in seiner Klaue und streichelte mit den Fingern über ihre Haut.  
Das löste bei der jungen Frau ein kribbelndes Gefühl aus. Deshalb sah sie ihn jetzt an. In Sesshomarus Augen entdeckte sie den alten liebevollen Ausdruck. Konnte wirklich wieder alles wie früher sein? Nein beantwortete Rina ihre stumme Frage selbst. Sie  
wollte weiter gehen, mehr von ihm kosten. Vermutlich war, dass der Grund weshalb sie sich zu ihrer nächsten Bitte hinreißen ließ.  
" Kannst du das noch einmal machen?", fragte Rina leise, fast schüchtern.  
" Was?", fragte der Youkai und sah sie an.  
Sesshomaru konnte einfach nicht den Blick abwenden. Doch wenn sie so weiter machte, würde er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Fast kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie es genau darauf anlegte.  
" Mich so küssen.", lautete die Antwort. Doch Sesshomaru wusste es, bevor die Diebin es aussprach.  
Nun kam sie noch näher. Ihre Münder waren nur einige Millimeter voneinander getrennt. Dennoch zögerte Sesshomaru. Denn er ahnte, dass es diesmal kein zurück geben würde. Was immer als Nächstes passierte, sie mussten beide mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Er schaffte es nicht etwas zu beschließen. Rina überbrückt die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Im nächsten Moment zog sie den Youkai etwas näher an sich her und legte ihre Lippen ganz sanft auf seine. Da setzte Sesshomarus Denken aus. Ihr bezaubernder Duft, die sinnlichen Lippen und die dunklen Tiefen ihrer Augen überwältigten ihn. Seine Klauen packten ihre Hüften und zogen sie näher, obwohl jetzt kaum noch ein Blatt zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Den Kuss, den Rina begann, vertiefte er, indem Sesshomaru mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr und Einlass begehrte. Sie öffneten sich für ihn und dann trafen sich ihre Zungen. Beide Wesen wurden bei der ersten Berührung wie von Stromstößen durchdrungen. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurde der Kuss. Hände wanderten über den Körper des anderen.  
Trotz das Sesshomarus Instinkte die Führung übernahmen blieb noch ein Funken Verstand übrig. Er wollte sie auf der Stelle nehmen, in sie eindringen und sie für immer an sich zu binden. Dann jedoch wurde ihm klar das es noch zu früh war. Vermutlich war sie aufgeklärt genug um zu wissen was passiert, wenn sich zwei Wesen vereinigen. Dennoch war Rina jungfräulich und er musste behutsam vorgehen, sie langsam verführen. Denn es war sein Wunsch, dass sie beide diesen einmaligen Moment genussvoll erlebten. Ob Rina überhaupt realisierte, dass es danach kein zurück mehr gab? Er musste ihr das klar machen.  
So unterbrach er sich selbst, gegen seinen eigenen Wunsch, diese Frau besitzen zu wollen.  
" Das ist deine letzte Chance jetzt zu gehen. Wenn nicht, nach dieser Nacht gehörst du mir für immer."

Die Detektivin war enttäuscht, als der Dämon den Kuss unterbrach. Nun sah sie noch oben in seine goldenen Augen. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und strich sanft mit ihrem Finger über sein Gesicht. Deutlich hatte sie gemerkt wie sehr Sesshomaru sie begehrte.  
Doch sie wollte mehr von ihm, seine Liebe. Ob er dazu fähig war? Sie seufzte leise und antwortete ihm dann:" Was morgen ist interessiert mich nicht. Heute Nacht jedoch will ich dir gehören."  
Sie beugte sich wieder zu Sesshomaru und küsste ihn erneut. Seine Berührungen waren zärtlich. Die Lippen des Daiyoukais öffneten sich und seine Zunge strich über rosafarbenes weiches Fleisch entlang. Er liebkoste, neckte und streichelte, bis sie fast automatische die Lippen öffnete. Sanft drang Sesshomaru in ihre Mundhöhle ein. Wie schon der vorhergehende wurde auch dieser Kuss immer intensiver.  
Doch auch seine Hände blieben nicht untätig. Bis jetzt lagen sie auf Rinas Hüften, doch nun glitten sie tiefer, fuhren unter den geborgten Rock. Hier streichelte der Hundedämon die Schenkel der jungen Frau. Im nächsten Monet spürte sie einen kühlen Hauch, als der Stoff von ihrem Körper entfernt wurde. Dann unterbrach Sesshomaru den Kuss und zog Rina im Nu das T-Shirt aus.

Die junge Frau revanchierte sich, indem sie den Gürtel des Hausmantels öffnete und den Stoff über Sesshomarus Schultern schob. Unbeachtet glitt er zu Boden, während die junge Frau ihren Hände sanft über den attraktiven Körper wandern ließ. Kein Wunder  
das so viele Frauen oder Dämoninnen so scharf auf Inu no Taishos Sohn waren. Allein der Anblick dieses Körpers weckte Begehren.  
Sesshomaru ließ ihr jedoch keine Zeit die Betrachtung weiter zu verfolgen, denn er hob Rina hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dann standen sie neben dem Bett. Der Dämon wollte Rinas BH öffnen. Doch die junge Frau stoppte ihn.  
" Lass mich.", bat sie fast flüsternd. So nahm Sesshomaru seine Hände von ihr und sah zu. Die Detektivin hob beide Hände, fuhr jeweils mit dem Zeigefinger an den Ansätzen unter den Stoff. Betont langsam glitten die Finger nach außen in Richtung der Träger,  
die sie als Nächstes von ihrer Schulter streifte.

Während ihres Tuns hing der Blick der jungen Frau an den Augen des Youkais. Kurz leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen.  
Sesshomaru verkniff sich ein Aufstöhnen. Ob Rina eine Ahnung hatte, was sie bei ihm anrichtete? Wenn er seine Freundin nicht schon vorher begehrt hätte, jetzt ganz sicher. Er hob seine Hände und umfasste ihre kleineren. Sesshomaru nahm jeweils einen ihrer Finger und streifte der jungen Frau damit über die Spitzen der Brüste. Sich selbst zu streicheln und gleichzeitig Sesshomarus Haut an ihrem Körper zu spüren fachte ein Feuer in ihrem Unterleib an.  
Danach zog der Daiyoukai Rina den BH ganz aus, indem er den Verschluss am Rücken öffnete. Als Nächstes wanderten seine Hände über ihren Bauch und die Hüften nach unten zum Bund des Slips. Er schob ihn einige Zentimeter nach unten. Mit einer Hand glitt er hinein und fuhr über Rinas Venushügel. Seine Andere streifte über die Schulter, den Hals bis in den Nacken der jungen Frau. Damit zog er Rina näher an sich heran und gleich darauf verwickelte er sie wieder in einen betörenden Kuss. Sie drängten sich beide aneinander.  
Nicht nur am Geruch, sondern auch durch seine tastenden Finger in Rinas Weiblichkeit verdeutlichte dem Daiyoukai ihre wachsende Begierde.  
Rina hatte sich schon öfters selbst berührt, doch diese Gefühle waren wesentlich intensiver. Sesshomaru zeigte ihr nicht nur was Lust bedeutete, sondern führte sie in einen Taumel der Gefühle. Es war, als ob sie den Grund unter ihren Füßen verlor und plötzlich  
schwebte. Sobald der Hundedämon merkte, wie die Beine der Detektivin versagten, legte er Rina auf dem Bett ab und glitt neben sie, ohne seinen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Dann ließ er von den süßen Lippen ab, wanderte über den Hals, bis zu den Brüsten.  
Unendlich langsam ließ er seine Zungenspitze über ihre Brüste gleiten, fuhr das Tal dazwischen auf und ab, bis er sich entschloss, einer der Spitzen in den Mund zunehmen. Am Anfang drückte er mit der Zunge dagegen, umkreiste sie und danach saugte er  
mehrmals. Das gleich wiederholte er mit der anderen.

Doch auch Rinas Hände waren nicht untätig, sie streichelte Sesshomarus Arme, seine Schultern und kraulte seinen Nacken. Mehrmals strich sie über den Rücken des Youkais und ebenso durch das Fell, was Teil seines Körpers war. Ein Beben durchlief den  
Youkai und ihm entfuhr ein leichtes Knurren. Die zarten beinahe schüchternen Berührungen von Rina gingen an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber.  
Dieser zog eine feuchte Spur von Küssen weg von ihren Brüsten, das weiche Fleisch ihres Körpers hinab bis zum Bauchnabel, den er mehrmals sanft mit der Zunge umkreiste. Danach glitten seine Hände über ihre Schenkel, streiften den Slip ab, während er  
abwechselnd die Beine küsste. Sobald der letzte störende Stoff entfernt war, wanderten seine Hände wieder höher, schoben sich zwischen Rinas geschlossene Beine und spreizten sie etwas.  
Während er weiterhin Rinas Brüste mit dem Mund liebkoste, streichelte er mit den Fingern ihre intime Mitte und führte langsam einen Finger in ihren Spalt.

Wonneschauer durchströmten sie, das schiere Verlangen nach mehr packte Rina plötzlich. Das Gefühl in einem Strudel gefangen zu sein der sie immer höher trug erfasste die Detektivin. Ihre Muskeln zuckten, ihr Körper erbebte, während sie aufgrund dieser  
Empfindungen auf keuchte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in Sesshomarus Schulter und sie drückte sich näher an seine Finger, ihre Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger, bis alles über sie hereinbrach.  
Der Daiyoukai, wartete geduldig bis Rinas Ekstase abgeklungen war. Danach streichelte er sanft über den Körper der jungen Frau. Ihr Atem normalisierte sich und sie öffnete ihre Augen, nur um in die Goldenen des Youkais zu blicken.  
" Es wird wehtun?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.  
Sesshomaru unterbrach sich und sah sie an. Dann schlug er vor:" Wir müssen nicht so weit gehen, wenn du noch Zeit brauchst."  
Die junge Frau legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Dann begann sie langsam nach unten zustreichen, wo sie sich dem Bund von Sesshomarus Unterhose näherte.  
" Wenn du mich so berührst, werde ich sicher den Schmerz gleich wieder vergessen. Bitte hör nicht auf. Ich wünsche es mir.", war alles, was sie antwortete, bevor sie die Wölbung seines Geschlechts berührte.  
Deshalb legte er sich nun selbst auf den Rücken, fasste Rinas Hand und hielt sie dort fest, wo sie gerade weilte. Dann bot er an:" Du kannst mich ausziehen!"

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen, vor allem da der Youkai es ihr erleichterte indem er seinen Po etwas hob. Langsam schob sie die Unterhose herunter und warf sie danach auf den Boden. Rina war erstaunt, wie groß das beste Stück eines männlichen Wesens werden konnte, wenn dieser erregt war. Etwas ängstigte sie sich auch. Da Sesshomaru ihre plötzliche Unsicherheit bemerkte handelte er einfach.  
Im nächsten Moment lag die junge Frau selbst wieder auf dem Rücken und Sesshomaru auf ihr. Sein hartes Glied drückte gegen ihre Weiblichkeit. Der Youkai rieb sich an ihr, was ihr leise lustvolle Laute entlockte. Des Weiteren wölbte sie sich ihm entgegen.  
Trotz ihres ersten unglaublichen Orgasmus hatte Rina das Gefühl, das da noch mehr sein könnte, die Vereinigung der Körper weit schöner als der Anfang.  
Die Begierde danach wurde durch Sesshomarus Berührungen weiterhin angestachelt. Ihr Brüste schmerzten, die spitzen hart und ihre intime Mitte war heiß und pulsierend. Der Hundedämon verwickelte die Freundin in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er noch vertiefte. Seine Zunge berührte ihre, plünderte ihren Mund und im nächsten Moment wurden ihre Beine weiter auseinander geschoben, die Finger ersetzt mit etwas Größerem.  
Rina keuchte erst kurz, weil es ein neues Gefühl war. Freiwillig öffnete sie ihre Beine weiter, instinktiv wusste sie, was zutun war. Sie wollte es ihm leichter machen, ihn in sich aufnehmen.

Sesshomaru hatte im Sinn langsam in sie einzudringen, damit Rina sich an das Gefühl nach und nach gewöhnen konnte. Deshalb fuhr er hinein und entzog sich der Detektivin kurz vor ihrer jungfräulichen Barriere. Wieder und wieder streichelte er so ihre inneren Wände und verwandelte ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit in eine süße Qual.  
Als er wieder einmal eindrang, wollte die junge Frau diese Empfindung länger auskosten und bäumte sich ihm entgegen, sodass der Youkai diesmal das Häutchen ungewollt durchstieß.  
Er hörte, wie Rina tief die Luft einzog, keuchte, seinen Namen halb in Verzweiflung murmelte." Sess..", dann verkrampfte sich ihr ganzer Körper und eine stille Träne bannte sich ihren Weg. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht wegen des scharfen Schmerzes aufzuschreien.  
Der Youkai blieb bewegungslos liegen, hob seine Hand und wischt die salzige Perle aus dem Auge seiner Geliebten fort. Dann wanderten seine Hände langsam über ihr Gesicht, strichen zart über die Lippen, die er gleich darauf in einen süßen zart schmelzenden Kuss einfing.  
Ganz langsam zog er sich fast vollständig aus Rinas Körper zurück und streichelte sie eine Weile nur mit den Fingern.  
" Es tut mi leid. Sesshomaru.", flüsterte die junge Frau. Zwar konnte sie sich seine Qual nicht verstellen, dennoch erahnen. Nur seine absolute Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte, dass er sich hemmungslos in ihr verlor. Er holte tief Luft und sah in die braunen Augen  
seiner Freundin.  
" Entspanne dich, der Schmerz geht gleich vorüber, danach schenke ich dir vergessen." Diese Worte murmelte er direkt in Rinas Ohr. Sein Atmen, die leicht erotischste Stimme ließ sie erschauern.  
Dann führte er sein Glied erneut in die weibliche Enge der Detektivin ein. Langsam Stück für Stück, damit sich ihre inneren Wände anpassen konnten drang er immer tiefer in sie ein.  
Eine neue Welle der Erregung überflutete Rina, der Schmerz war vergessen und sie empfand nur noch Lust. Der Wunsch Sesshomaru vollständig in sie zu spüren wurde immer intensiver. Mit einem Seufzen hob sie ihr Hüften, weil sie ihn tiefer in sich aufnehmen  
wollte, ihm ganz gehören. Allmählich begann sich der Youkai zu bewegen. Hingebungsvoll kam sie seinen Stößen entgegen.  
Um dieses neue schöne Gefühl voll auskosten zu können, versuchte sich die junge Frau anzupassen. Sie wand sich unter ihm, stöhnte vor Lust und genoss diese Momente des intensiven Liebesspiels. Bald fanden sie ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Höher, immer höher erklommen sie den Gipfel der Glückseligkeit, bis die Welt um sie herum vollkommen versank und in tausend bunte Splitter zerbarst. Die Erfüllung hielt sie eine Weile gefangen und dann spürte sie wie sich tiefe Befriedigung in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.  
Sesshomaru wurde von Rinas Höhepunkt mitgerissen und tauchte ein in den Strudel seines eigenen Orgasmus. Ihre süße Hingabe, diese unschuldige Leidenschaft und ihr erlösender Schrei genügten das sich der Youkai völlig gehen ließ. Ein letztes Mal stieß er tief in Rinas Körper, bis er sich in sie ergoss. Danach brach der Dämon über ihr zusammen, rollte sich aber im letzten Moment noch etwas zur Seite, um die junge Frau nicht zu erdrücken, ohne sie jedoch loszulassen.

Dann roch er ihre Tränen und spürte die Nässe auf seiner Haut. Sesshomaru fasste Rinas Kinn und hob es so, das er in ihre tränenverschleierten Augen sehen konnte.  
" Hast du immer noch Schmerzen?", musste er einfach fragen. Zwar hatte er schon mit anderen weiblichen Wesen das Bett geteilt, doch keine von ihnen war Jungfrau gewesen.  
Doch die schwarzhaarige Frau lächelte, dabei funkelten ihre Augen, Sie stieß einen Seufzer, aus der tief aus ihrer Brust zu kommen schien. Der Ausdruck der Detektivin strahlte voller Glückseligkeit, dass der Hundedämon seine Stirn runzelte. Da erklärte sie auch schon. " Nein, du hast mir nie gekannte Empfindungen geschenkt. Noch nie war ich so glücklich und vollkommen zufrieden. Dennoch jetzt wo ich von dieser Süße gekostet habe, hungere ich nach mehr. Ich wünschte es könnte immer so zwischen uns sein."  
Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie Angst am Morgen nach dem Aufwachen wieder diesen kalten unnahbaren Dämon vor sich zuhaben.  
Sesshomaru beugte sich zu Rina, küsste sie sanft. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme.  
" Das wird es meine süße Geliebte.", versprach er leise.

Nur wenig später Schlief die junge Frau. Eine Weile betrachtete er den nackten Körper neben sich und stellte dabei fest, dass die Flamme des Begehrens noch lange nicht erloschen war. In seinen Leben hatte Sesshomaru schon viele Dämoninnen beschlafen, gelegentlich sogar Menschen, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch nie selbst solche Empfindungen gehabt. Immer waren es nur willige Körper, die seine Bedürfnisse stillten. Selbst die Mutter seines Erben, mit der er nur fünf Jahre zusammenlebte, konnte im nicht das schenken, was er von Rina bekam. Doch heute Nacht änderte sich vieles für ihn. Selbst seine unruhige Seele fand endlich in den Armen der Detektivin Frieden. Ob es das war, was die Menschen Liebe nannten.  
Das Einzige worüber er nicht nachdenken wollte war sein Vater, Rinas Vormund. Anderseits, als Mensch war Rina erwachsen und konnte eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Deshalb verschob der Youkai das. Im Licht des Tages gab es sicherlich auch dafür eine Lösung. Deshalb schloss Sesshomaru seine Augen.

Selten schlief Sesshomaru so lange und tief. Was ihn weckte, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. Vermutlich ein Instinkt. Noch halb schlafend bekam er kaum mit, dass ein anderes Wesen plötzlich in der Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer stand. Erst einen Moment später registrierte er es.  
Stand da gerade sein Vater Inu no Taisho zufrieden lächelnd. Deshalb öffnete der Youkai seine Augen erneut, doch an der Tür war niemand. Wahrscheinlich täuschte sich Sesshomaru. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er hoch und sah erneut zur Tür. Vielleicht konnte  
seine Augen ihn täuschen doch sein Geruchssinn nicht. Der Duft seines Vaters schwebte eindeutig zu ihm herüber. Dann hörte Sesshomaru etwas. Außer ihm und Rina, die weiterhin tief schlafend neben ihm lag, bewegte sich ein anderes Wesen durch die  
Wohnung.

Sesshomaru stand auf, zog sich eine Hose über und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Tatsächlich saß dort sein Vater, trank Tee und las Zeitung. Kaum hatte sein Sohn den Raum betreten, nahm er die Morgennachrichten etwas beiseite und schaute Sesshomaru an.  
" Ein Danke genügte mir.", kam Inu no Taisho allen zuvor, was sein Erstgeborener vermutlich sagen wollte. Jetzt legte er den Wirtschaftsteil beiseite, trank den Tee aus und stand auf. Dabei hatte Ken ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das sah man  
normalerweise nur an dem älteren Daiyoukai, wenn er ein gutes Geschäft abgeschlossen hatte. Er ging einige Schritte Richtung Flur, blieb neben Sesshomaru stehen und berichtete:" Übrigens dein Bruder hat dich gestern Abend hervorragend vertreten. Die anderen Lords haben seine Meinung ausnahmslos akzeptiert."  
Ein letzter Blick hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür erfolgte, bevor der ältere Youkai weiter ging. Dann blieb er noch einmal an der Wohnungstür stehen. Diesmal änderte sich seine Stimme. Zwar sprach Inu no Taisho leise, dennoch war deutlich ein wenig Sorge und  
eine Warnung heraus zuhören:" Pass gut auf sie auf und brich ihr ja nicht das Herz!"

Nachdenklich sah ihm Sesshomaru hinterher, während die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte. Das Treffen fand ohne ihn statt und Inuyasha nahm seinen Platz dort ein oder die Tatsache, dass sein Vater es so locker sah, was zwischen ihm und Rina heute Nacht passierte.  
In diesem Moment verstand der jüngere Daiyoukai. Sein Vater war der Auftraggeber. Alles ergab plötzlich einen Zusammenhang.  
Vor einigen Tagen kam Inu no Taisho mit einer Bitte zu ihm. Ein Ring der Sesshomarus Mutter gehörte sollte in dem Safe für einige Zeit deponiert werden. Nur wenige Stunden vor Rinas Einbruch betrat Sesshomaru dem Raum, nahm den Ring in der Hand um ihn zubetrachten. Immerhin war es eine Erinnerung an seine Mutter. In Gedanken stellte er ihn nicht wieder an seinen alten Platz zurück, sondern legte ihn in die Schublade eines Schrankes. Kein Wunder, das sich Rina suchend umsah. Es konnte sich nur um diesen bestimmten Ring handeln, den sie stehlen sollte.  
Sesshomaru holte ihn und ging damit ins Schlafzimmer. Gerade wachte die braunhaarige Frau auf und lächelte ihm glücklich entgegen. Der Hundedämon hielt ihr das geöffnete Kästchen entgegen und fragte:" Gab dein Auftraggeber dir die Anweisung diesen Ring zu entwenden."  
Noch halb verschlafen schaute sie sich das Schmuckstück an. Ein goldener Ring mit einem Herzen, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Diamant eingefasst war, jedoch wirkte er weder zu groß noch protzig. Sie erkannte ihn sofort und erklärte:" Wie auf dem Foto was  
man mir per Post zugeschickt hat. Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
Sofort erklärte Sesshomaru:" Er gehörte meiner Mutter. Nachdem mein Vater sie das erste Mal beschlief, schenkte Ken ihn ihr. Das galt so viel als Eheversprechen zwischen ihnen. Nachdem sie meinen Vater verließ, gab sie ihn zurück."  
Sobald Sesshomaru geendet hatte, nahm er den Ring heraus, ergriff Rinas Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an. Er passte perfekt auf ihren Finger.

" Du kannst ihn mir doch nicht schenken, wenn er deiner Mutter gehört.", widersprach die junge Frau. Über die Mutter des Youkais wusste sie eigentlich nichts, da keiner in der Familie sie jemals erwähnt hat.  
Man hörte es der Stimme Sesshomarus nicht an, was er dabei fühlte." Sie starb vor vielen Jahren. Sie tat das, was ich nicht fertigbrachte. Sie beschützte meinen Vater, rettete seine zweite Frau und deren neugeborenes Kind vor seinen Feinden."  
Für einen Moment schloss Sesshomaru seine Augen. Dann erzählte er seiner kleinen Diebin von seinem Verdacht. "Außerdem hat mein Vater das alles hier arrangiert. Es ist sein Wunsch, dass du diesen Ring von mir bekommst."  
Nachdenklich wurde er nun von der Versicherungsdetektivin betrachtet, dann nahm sie plötzlich den Ring ab und drückte ihn Sesshomaru wieder in die Hand.  
Sie stand auf und griff zu ihrer Kleidung um sich anzuziehen.  
" Rina?", mehr brachte der Youkai nicht heraus.  
" Es war schön mit uns und ich bereue es nicht meine Unschuld dir geschenkt zuhaben. Doch ich will nicht ein Eheversprechen nur, weil dein Vater das alles arrangierte." Bei diesen Worten wirkte sie wieder so kalt und unnahbar wie in den letzten beiden Jahren.  
Sie war schon an der Tür, als seine Stimme erneut erklang. " Falls du dich erinnerst, gab ich dir heute Nacht eine letzte Chance zu gehen. Du hast sie ausgeschlagen."

Dann stand er plötzlich dicht neben Rina, strich über ihr Gesicht, beugte sich näher und flüsterte direkt in ihr Ohr:" Das war mein Ernst. Ich will dich. Für immer."  
Mit ihren großen dunklen Augen schaute die Detektivin den Daiyoukai an:" Du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung das Inu no Taisho dahinter steckt?"  
" Nein, ich wusste ja nicht einmal das mein verehrter Vater überhaupt auf so eine Idee kommt. Den Ausgang unserer nächtlichen Begegnung muss er schon gekannt haben, sonst hätte er nie alles auf diese Weise arrangiert."  
" Dein Vater weiß, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.", gestand Rina nun. Sesshomaru ahnte, dass sein Vater auch seine Gefühle zu Rina kannte. Vor ihm hatte er noch nie etwas verheimlichen können. Deshalb sagte er nun:" Wir können froh sein das mein Vater so intrigant sein kann, wer weiß, wie lange wir sonst noch unsere Zeit verschwendet hätten. Damit nahm er Rinas Hand und steckte ihr den Ring wieder auf den Finger. " Zwar werden wir das alles langsam angehen, doch diesen Ring möchte ich dir jetzt schon geben, als Eheversprechen. Sobald du bereit bist, meine Frau werden möchtest, gehen wir den Bund ein."

Kaum hatte Sesshomaru ausgesprochen, hob er Rina hoch und trug sie zurück zum Bett. Nach dem er sie dort absetzte und langsam begann ihre Unterwäsche auszuziehen, legte der Youkai fest: " Wenn mein Vater dies schon alles arrangierte, wird er ganz sicher auch ein oder zwei Tage ohne uns auskommen."  
Daraufhin lächelte Rina nur und hob ihren Kopf um Sesshomarus Lippen in einem Kuss einzufangen. Dann als Rinas Hände begannen den Körper des Youkais zu erkunden, flüsterte dieser in ihr Ohr:" Ich hoffe du weist, was du da tust, meine kleine bezaubernde Diebin."  
Zwar entwendete Rina nichts aus dem Safe, doch sie stahl gerade erfolgreich etwas viel Wertvolleres. Das Herz eines Youkais.

Sie sahen nicht den Schatten auf dem Balkon, da die verschlossenen Gardinen den Blick nach draußen verwehrten.  
Während sie beide eintauchten in ein Reich süßer Verführungen, bekamen sie auch nicht mit, wie das Seil was immer noch vom Dach herabhing, plötzlich hochgezogen wurde.  
Gleich darauf verschwand das Wesen. Nur jemand mit guten Ohren würde hören, wie dieser ältere Hundedämon flüsterte:" Du hast so viel Zeit wie du brauchst mein Sohn."

Ende


End file.
